boring day
by twilightluver4eva123
Summary: my entry to hollcullen1396's contest,post eclipse, bella has a very boring day without edward


**A/n: this is my entry for hollycullen1396's contest**

**This happens somewhere after eclipse and before the wedding**

Bella pov

Song-everytime we touch by casanda

08.05-woke up

08.15-showered and changed

08.30-tidied the house

09.01-washed and ironed

09.35-vacuumed

10.10-tidied again

10.20-sat down

10.21-sipped coffee

10.25-sipped coffee

10.27-still sipping coffee

I sat down on an uncomfortable chair in the kitchen. It was an unmatched chair. Their were all different chairs in the kitchen, different and boring. In the middle was a chipped old table that has had one too many summers. It probably was in a differerent house before it landed here. I was bored, no that would be an understatement, I am mind bogglingly bored. I was so bored that I started thinking of chairs and tables, pathetic don't you think. I had tidied the house until nothing was out of place, I had washed and ironed the clothes, emailed my mom and vacuumed. Wow I think I am turning into a maid.

There was nothing to do on these days. The days when Edward went hunting, and unfortunately alice had gone too. Even Charlie was not here, he was fishing with Billy. I had no werewolf friend to run off and see. He was too busy running around in the middle of no-where as a werewolf. He was trying his very best to stay away from me and he was sucedding. It was my fault that Jacob left, my fault and my fault alone. I guess if I were in his shoes I would have done the same. I don't blame him for leaving. Its just that he had gone though so much and I made it worse. I fought back the tears in my eyes.

I should forget him, I really should. I was going to marry his enemy and I completely intended of becoming a vampire, which meant his enemy too. It hurt my that my best friend would hate me soon, or I don't know if he already hates me for wanting to become what he calls a monster. I have learnt this though, vampires are not monsters, well not all are. I suppose I could call Victoria, Laurent,and james monsters, since they all tried to kill me, some on numerous occasions.

The cullens are not monsters at all, if vampires are called monsters then so should werewolves. Vampires and werewolves can co-exist together perhaps become friends like Edward and Seth. Only if Jacob could see that………….But I doubt Edward and Jacob could ever be friends ( I love that line, ha it deviated from Breaking dawn) Edward, just the thought of Edward made me smile. Edward was my world, my everything. He means the world to me. I don't think I could live without him…again. Everything about him, made me happy and over joyed. It still stunned me that Edward could love. When I look in the mirror, all I can see is plain me, plain boring old me. I have boring brownish hair and eyes. Edward tells me over and over that I am not plain. But the way he looks at me, its like he hasn't seen anything more beautiful. When I catch him looking me I blush furiously. I can see the look in his eyes, of content. I know he can see it in my eyes too. Everything about Edward completes me. Like we were meant for each other. When Edward and I are together we are not just too people, but one whole. We were joined by a bond no one else shares. I blushed at the other ways we could be joined. It would be at our honeymoon. I was nervous about it and so was Edward. It was his first time too. He must have picked up something living in a house of three other couples.

I realized something, I loved Edward unconditionally and he did too. I never thought in a million years I could ever find someone as special as Edward. Edward is the perfect gentleman, he treats me like a lady,he puts whatever I need first,he protects me,and he treats me like a precious doll. Its kind of irratatiting sometimes, but he has reason too. Its hardly fair that I am a danger magnet and extremely clumsy. Everything dangerous that could happen happens to me. It also doesn't help that I am friends with wolves and marrying a vampire.

I wished the day would hurry up and pass. Edward had left to go hunting last night and would only be back tomorrow. Tomorrow….. that was a very long time from now till then. It was only ……. 11.31am, I had been sitting here for nearly an hour and a half. I could feel it, my butt was sore and numb. I poured out my cold coffee, and rinsed my mug and went upstairs to lay down. I had made a futile attempt at doing something, so I made coffee, which gets cold when you don't drink it for a while. I was tired, tired of being bored which made me quite sleepy. I thought back to last night.

Edward was cuddled next to me on the bed. I could feel his coolness through the blanket Edward had wrapped me in. He didn't want me getting cold. His coolness on my warm skin, the feel was electrifying and I loved every moment of it. I remembered how Edward kissed me lightly, the kiss turned into a full blown kiss. He always stopped it before it went too far. When Edward pulled away we were panting. I was glad I was not the only one. When we kissed I felt like I was flying. My eyes rolled into my sockets when we kissed. If I had my way I would be kissing the whole night and maybe more. I swear my brain turned into mush when I kissed Edward. At at the end of it my heart is erratic and pumping loudly. And I knew Edward could hear it. Oh I cant wait till he is back, I miss him so much. And I know exactly what im going to do when I see him.

AN:so how was that? You can tell me by pressing the little green and white button, review I want to know how I did.


End file.
